


Twitterpated

by Pixie (Ayiana)



Category: JAG
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiana/pseuds/Pixie





	Twitterpated

Rising tides of anger crashed against the windows and walls of Mac's office. Suddenly, the door crashed open and Harm stalked out, brows drawn together in an angry scowl.

"Why don't you ever listen to reason, Mac?"

"When you start being reasonable, I'll start listening!"

She stood in the doorway, arms folded, eyes shooting daggers. Stalking angrily back inside, she slammed the door, rattling the blinds. Seconds later, another slam announced Harm's displeasure equally clearly.

Harriet looked at Mac's closed door, then in the direction of Harm's exit.

"Twitterpated," she said gleefully.

"Pardon me, Ma'am?"

"Ever seen Bambi, Petty Officer?"


End file.
